PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching objective of this K24 proposal is to leverage the protected research time and operating budget afforded by the K24 award to ensure intensive mentorship of promising surgeon-scientists, sustain the ongoing mentorship of surgeons within my trials network, and ensure the completion of a critical pilot study that is poised to lead to my next large clinical trial. In my position at the University, I have the opportunity to develop the research careers of medical students, residents, clinical fellows, and graduate studies. In addition, I am frequently approached by early career surgeons at outside institutions that aim elevate their role in clinical research. As such, I have developed a graduated mentorship commitment model to focus the majority of my time on 1-2 mentees per year that have expressed an interest in becoming a surgeon-scientist. These mentees receive an immersed patient outcome research experience with a heavy focus on mentored exposure to all aspects of clinical trials. My mentees benefit from substantive data available at the high-volume of the trauma center where I practice clinically and through opportunities emanating from my two main funded research programs: the PREP-IT skin antiseptic clinical trials and the SPY laser assisted angiography use for minimizing the risk of wound complications associated with periarticular tibia fractures. In congruence with these two research programs, I will accomplish four mentorship objectives. Specifically, mentees will be immersed in: 1) managing the daily activities of the SPY LA-ICGA proof-of-concept trial; 2) using the SPY proof-of-concept pilot data to develop and plan a definitive multicenter trial and related R01 application for funding; 3) performing secondary data analyses of existing trial data to generate new clinical trial ideas; and, 4) developing their original research ideas to be continued in their independent research careers. Over the duration of the award, I will concurrently develop my abilities as a surgeon-scientist and mentor. These career development objectives include the following: 1) increase my expertise and understanding of advanced research methods and analyses techniques; 2) increase my leadership and teaching skills as a career development mentor for prospective surgeon-scientists; and, 3) increase my understanding and exposure to other orthopaedic applications of LA- ICGA and related imaging modalities that have the potential to improve our ability to safely perform fracture fixation in traumatized soft-tissues.